


Il demone volpe schiavo del principe di Persia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Volpe in catene [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, flower - Freeform, tatoo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto è uno schiavo, ma essendo un demone volpe, nessuno ha mai voluto acquistarlo. Di diverso parere sarà Sasuke, il giovane principe di Persia.





	Il demone volpe schiavo del principe di Persia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> Naruto; Naruto/Sasuke, SlaveAu!.

Il demone volpe schiavo del principe di Persia

 

Il donnone davanti a lui lo gettò di peso nell’acqua gelida, Naruto rabbrividì. La temperatura dell’acqua era in contrasto con il caldo afoso che c’era nella piccola stanza.

La donna lo afferrò con una delle sue grandi mani, arrossandogli la spalla e lo avvicinò al bordo della vasca. Gli passò una spazzola tra i capelli biondi umidi e gocciolanti, pettinandogli con foga le ciocche disordinate.

Naruto rabbrividì, le labbra gli divennero leggermente bluastre. Osservò le braccia nerborute della donna, i denti gialli che sporgevano dalle sue labbra rugose e rabbrividì.

“Vediamo se finalmente riusciamo a venderti, maledetta piccola volpe. Nessuno vuole un mezzo demone e ormai sono anni che ci tocca occuparci di te” ringhiò la sua carceriera.

Naruto deglutì rumorosamente, dimenò le gambe sottili, le ossa gli premevano contro la pelle chiara.

“Oggi vedi di riuscire a farti comprare o potremmo decidere di ucciderti, maledetta piattola. Siamo stufi di doverti dare da mangiare” ringhiò la donna.

Naruto abbassò lo sguardo, una goccia gli scivolò lungo i baffi sulla sua guancia.

“Chi… è… il compratore?” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

“È il compleanno del figlio di Madara Uchiha, il re di Persia. Si chiama Sasuke e, visto che raggiunge la maturità, avrà il suo primo giocattolo sessuale. Però ricordati, tu devi solo stare zitto, non aprire mai bocca! Sei come muto se non te lo richiede. Le buone maniere te le abbiamo insegnate” urlò la donna. Lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso, arrossandogli la guancia.

Naruto ricadde all’indietro, sbatté la testa contro il bordo della vasca e perse i sensi.

 

*******

 

Una giovane donna dalla pelle olivastra e dei lunghi capelli neri, raccolti in due _odango_ ai lati della testa, aprì la porta. Si voltò verso Sasuke e chinò il capo, osservandosi i piedi.

“Mio signore, vostro padre sta contrattando con il prezzo per il vostro schiavo. Potete scegliere uno dei cinque che vi stanno attendendo in giardino, ma uno solo” sussurrò la giovane.

Sasuke sbadigliò, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano.

< Finalmente la noia è finita! Qui sono tutte schiave e, tranne quelle con cui si diverte mio padre, sono anche tutte vecchie! > rifletté.

Uscì in giardino, i suoi stivaletti dorati, con la punta rivolta verso l’alto, scricchiolavano sul ciottolato.

< Speriamo scelga me > pensò un ragazzino dai capelli rossi.

< Voglio scappare da qui, maledizione! > rifletté un altro giovane, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Aveva una coda da cane che agitava furiosamente.

Sasuke guardò il terzo, aveva gli occhi vitrei e bianchi, stava immobile e i lunghi capelli blu-mori gli ondeggiavano dietro la schiena.

< _Umh_ , se mio padre lo vede, questo lo vorrà avere. Glielo farò presente e magari, per ringraziarmi, mi farà anche utilizzare qualcuno dei suoi giocattolini per il mio primo divertimento > pensò.

Sasuke camminò intorno a un quarto giovane e inarcò un sopracciglio, dilatando le narici.

“Tu hai delle sopracciglia veramente orribili” sibilò.

L’altro giovane arrossì, tenendo lo sguardo chino.

Naruto cercò di alzare le braccia, facendo cigolare le catene che gli tenevano i polsi.

< Oggi verrò ucciso, non sono nelle condizioni per essere scelto nemmeno stavolta. Dannata la mia sfortuna > pensò. La sua fronte era fasciata con delle bende candide e uno dei suoi occhi era coperto da una benda.

Sasuke gli mise di fronte e gli accarezzò la guancia, Naruto mugolò di piacere e socchiuse le labbra. Sasuke gli abbassò il braccio e lo vide sporgere il capo.

“Tu sei merce avariata, vero?” chiese.

Naruto gorgogliò, le sue labbra rosee si arrossarono.

“Non solo sei un mezzo demone, ma sei anche mal ridotto. Sicuramente delicato e cagionevole di salute” disse Sasuke. Osservò l’altro e arrossì, il suo battito cardiaco aumentò.

Naruto socchiuse le gambe e ansimò. Indossava un kimono color aragosta, con le bordure candide, ma il suo corpo niveo s’intravedeva. Il giovane aprì e chiuse la bocca, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Oh, vuoi dirmi qualcosa? Parla allora, non essere timido” ordinò Sasuke.

“Però ho un marchio di controllo: il loto rosso. Suppongo che nessun’altro qui ne abbia uno” rispose Naruto con tono deciso.

Sasuke ghignò, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

< Oh, mio padre impazzirà. Questo è un misto tra delicatezza e testardaggine. Ci darà un sacco di problemi, ma non sarà mai una vera minaccia > pensò.

Si voltò verso la schiava e la chiamò a sé, muovendo avanti e indietro la mano.

“Dì a mio padre che scelgo il mezzo volpe...” ordinò.

La giovane fece un inchino.

“Subito, giovane padrone” disse gelida.

 

********

 

Madara sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo rumorosamente e sospirò, alcune gocce di vino caddero sul tavolo di legno.

“Ti perdono solo perché mi hai consigliato un ottimo schiavo! A quanto pare, quel delizioso uccellino, è anche imparentato con un ramo cadetto della nostra casata” disse. Era accomodato seduto su una sedia di ebano massiccio dall’alto schienale, con le gambe accavallate. Una serie di tendaggi ricoprivano la parete alle sue spalle, riportando raffigurazioni di tigri.

Sasuke ghignò e si appoggiò con il braccio contro il muro.

“E non mi perdoni abbastanza da darmi anche uno dei tuoi giocattolini per divertirmi, stanotte?” chiese.

Madara incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

“Assolutamente no. Lo so che hai scelto quello sgorbietto solo per infastidirmi” ringhiò.

Sasuke si staccò dalla parete e le sue iridi more si tinsero di rosso.

< In realtà… i suoi capelli d’oro brillavano sotto la luce del sole, la sua pelle è ancor più nivea della ceramica e raramente ho visto qualcosa di più bello. Gli altri non potevano competere… inoltre quelle bende. Sembrava così ferito, vulnerabile, incompreso. Mi ha ricordato me stesso… Però, caro padre, mi duole ammetterlo con me stesso, figuriamoci con te > pensò.

“Decisamente. Ora… posso andare a godermelo prima che il mio compleanno finisca?” domandò.

Madara ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi e lucidi.

“Oh, vai pure a scartare il tuo regalo” sussurrò.

 

*******

 

Sasuke si sciolse il codino che gli teneva fermi i capelli e alcune ciocche more si sollevarono verso l’alto, altre incorniciarono il suo viso ovale, dal mento leggermente appuntito.

“Sai, gli altri erano agghindati meglio di te. Bracciali, monili. Tu non dovevi sembrargli granché, giacché non ti hanno dato nient’altro che la tua nuda pelle e il minimo, eppure hanno avuto la faccia tosta di offrirti a me, il nobile più importante nel giorno in cui debuttava alla vita pubblica” disse.

Naruto vide l’altro giovane seduto sul letto, osservò la scimitarra al suo fianco e fu scosso da tremiti. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e chinò il capo, le ciocche di capelli biondi gli coprirono l’occhio sano.

“Parla pure, difenditi, volpina. Oppure guaisci” lo sfidò Sasuke. 

Naruto strinse le labbra fino ad arrossarle, le sue iridi azzurre erano color ghiaccio.

“Non credo che le cose troppo facili facciano per voi, ma anche le cose difficili vi stancano. Penso valga lo stesso nell’aspetto. Qualcosa di troppo bello avrebbe attirato anche le mire di vostro padre e qualcosa di troppo brutto vi avrebbe fatto rivoltare le viscere” mormorò.

Sasuke si sciolse la cintura di pelle e lasciò ricadere la scimitarra sul letto, ancora nel suo fodero di madreperla. Batté piano le mani.

“Intelligente. Mi hai già inquadrato. Forse sei un po’ troppo scaltro. Potresti tagliarmi la gola nel sonno” disse.

Naruto si mise in ginocchio per terra e si guardò intorno, osservando le innumerevoli candele nella stanza e le loro fiammelle.

“Qualcuno abbastanza scaltro si rende conto che non c’è modo in cui possa fuggire. Inoltre, vi ho parlato del loto rosso” disse.

Sasuke si slacciò i lacci che tenevano fermi i suoi vestiti di un viola intenso, rimanendo a petto nudo, con un gonnellino bianco panna, stretto ai suoi fianchi sottili con una pesante cintura di stoffa grigia.

“Vediamolo” disse. Raggiunse Naruto, sedendosi sul pavimento.

Naruto abbassò il capo, l’altro gli sciolse la cintura rosso sangue che gli teneva fermò il kimono. 

Sasuke lasciò cadere l’indumento a terra e piegò di lato il capo, i suoi occhi erano totalmente rossi.

“Non vedo niente” disse.

Naruto si voltò, sulla sua schiena c’era il tatuaggio di un bocciolo rosso.

“Più mi domate, più esso sboccia e mi rende… malleabile…” spiegò.

Sasuke gli fece sbattere la testa per terra, facendolo sdraiare sopra il suo stesso kimono. La guancia di Naruto, sotto l’occhio bendato, premette contro la stoffa morbida.

Sasuke gli sollevò i glutei ed iniziò ad accarezzargli, sentendolo tremare. Sasuke lo penetrò con l’indice ed iniziò a muoverlo su e giù. Scoppiò a ridere vedendo il disegno del fiore sbocciare, mostrando dei carnosi petali rossi. Il centro del fiore era dorato, come i capelli di Naruto.

Naruto iniziò ad ansimare, con gli occhi socchiusi.

< Tu sei come me, maledetto. Io sono il signore di ogni cosa, eppure finché mio padre sarà vivo, anche io sarò un suo giocattolo. Potrà fare di me ciò che vuole. Troppo superiore agli altri, troppo inferiore a lui. Anche io sono bloccato in un limbo > pensò Sasuke.

Penetrò Naruto anche con il medio, continuando a prepararlo, sentendolo diventare sempre più umido. Sotto il fiore comparve uno stelo verde scuro.

Sasuke ghignò e si mise a cavalcioni sopra Naruto, con l’altra mano gli afferrò il membro ed iniziò ad accarezzarglielo.

Naruto, tra gli ansiti, iniziò anche a gemere. 

Sasuke si sporse, si tolse dalla tasca dei pantaloni la chiave delle manette di Naruto e le aprì.

“Puntellati, vienimi incontro” ordinò.

Naruto mise le mani per terra e si puntellò con esse, sporgendo di più i glutei verso l’altro, facendoli fremere.

< Ha un sedere così morbido, soffice, sodo, liscio e tendente al tondo perfetto. Oh, non potevo fare scelta migliore. Un piccolo e attraente demone al mio servizio, pronto a soddisfare i miei desideri sessuali > pensò Sasuke.

Gettò la chiave a terra, si slacciò anche il gonnellino e sfilò la mano da dentro Naruto. Continuò ad accarezzargli sempre più velocemente il membro, lo prese con tutta la mano e iniziò a sfregarlo rapidamente.

Delle foglie crebbero sullo stelo del tatuaggio di Naruto. Lo stelo continuò a proseguire, fino ad arrivare sopra i glutei, lì dove s’intravedeva l’osso.

Sasuke penetrò Naruto, facendolo iniziare a gridare con voce roca e potente.

< Ha una voce così maschia, in perfetto contrasto con il suo aspetto un po’ femmineo e acerbo > pensò Sasuke. Continuò a masturbarlo fino a farlo venire, entrando sempre più a fondo in lui.

Naruto gli andava incontro, gorgogliava e la saliva colava copiosa dalle sue labbra offerte. Il suo sudore brillava perlaceo alla luce delle candele, scivolando sulla sua pelle liscia.

Sasuke iniziò a gemere di piacere a sua volta, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Quest’ultimi si muovevano freneticamente sotto le pupille. Scoppiò a ridere, fremendo di desiderio.

< Non ho mai desiderato così tanto qualcosa! Finalmente non mi annoierò più! > esultò mentalmente. 

Un secondo fiore, più piccolo del precedente, circondato da foglioline verdi chiaro, sbocciarono sulla schiena di Naruto.

Naruto aprì di più le gambe, avvertì lo sperma dell’altro invaderlo, era bollente. Si mischiò al proprio, che già gl’inumidiva le cosce. Si era formata una macchia sopra la stoffa del kimono.

“A… ancora… vi supplico… mio s-signore…” esalò Naruto.

Sasuke gli afferrò i glutei con entrambe le mani e cercò di andare più a fondo dentro di lui.

“Parla, parla, mia volpe! Chiedimelo!” sbraitò.

“ANCORA!” ululò Naruto.

 

*******

 

“La tua compagnia è davvero divertente. Anche più di quanto credessi” disse Sasuke. Accarezzò il viso di Naruto, se lo teneva sulle gambe.

“V-Voi… siete gentile…” esalò Naruto.

Sasuke gli accarezzò con l’indice il segno sulla guancia e gli sorrise.

“Proteggo le ‘mie’ cose. E tu lo resterai, anche se mi dovessi sposare” promise.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi e le sue orecchie divennero vermiglie.

“Sono lieto di appartenervi, padrone” mormorò.

Sasuke gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Però davanti a mio padre, fai finta che ti abbia ricoperto di lividi, oltre che di succhiotti” ordinò.

“Certo, mio signore” esalò Naruto. 

Sasuke gli passò la mano tra gli umidi capelli color dell’oro.

< Perché non voglio, mia volpina, che mi separi mai dal più bel regalo della mia vita. Ora sono maggiorenne, ma ancora è lontano il giorno in cui succederò a mio padre e sarò davvero libero e signore di ogni cosa > pensò.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: The Phantom of the opera – The point of no return.


End file.
